Write A Caption
Write your own caption for one of the photos below, or check out the archive, then get polled. =Monks Protest Assembly Ban In Myanmar= * Oooh Angelina! Adopt me! Adopt me!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:19, 2 October 2007 (UTC) =China's Three Gorges Dam Project Underway= The entire project is set to be finished in 2009 * China builds the world's largest silt and earthquake machine ever!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:05, 3 October 2007 (UTC) =House Stuck On California Freeway= * John McCain's Straight Talk Express tours America!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:10, 3 October 2007 (UTC) =China Steps Up Food Inspection= Okay... better make sure that I ship this to the Ni Fong Lead-Analysis Lab instead of the Mattel Factory next door. =California Condor Flies Over Mountains= * a California Condor circles above John McCain as he visits San Diego begging for money.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:07, 3 October 2007 (UTC) =The Great Mime, Marcel Marceuau, Dies In Paris= * Michael Jackson thought the freaky looking impersonator very rude for joining him on stage. But he politely removed his hat anyway. --Careax 05:47, 9 October 2007 (UTC) * The Ghost of Marcel Marceuau strikes again!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:11, 10 October 2007 (UTC) =Barracks Discovered Shaped Like A Swastika= * The architect was a communist fag, anyway. --YetiCGN 07:07, 15 October 2007 (UTC) =Iran's President Addresses The U.N.= * Yes, the gentleman in the back! But first: Don't dare to ask any Skulls and Bones questions on me! Go ahead, please. --YetiCGN 21:39, 15 October 2007 (UTC) =World Fencing Championships= * Iranian security attempt to subdue a questioner who dared to ask a Skull and Bones question of Mahmoud.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:45, 16 October 2007 (UTC) =Knut In The Berlin Zoo= =The Greatest President Ever Delivers Speech To Firefighter's Group, Photo #1= * Bush: See, that's where our nation is going. - Kid: Oh, you mean the other right? --YetiCGN 07:10, 15 October 2007 (UTC) * President Bush discusses important matters of state with his Secretary of Cooties, Billy Johansen. --The Bastard 04:49, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Delivers Speech To Firefighter's Group, Photo #2= *The Greatest President Ever delivers a speech as a flag accidentally wanders into frame.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) *The President gave a moving and heartfelt speach despite the fact he wasn't wearing any pants. --The Bastard 04:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =A Sink Hole In San Diego Damages Road, Homes= * "Whatever did this, it had nothing to do with me!" says local area fat man. --The Bastard 05:27, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =Praying Hands Sculpture At Oral Roberts University, Tulsa, Oklahoma= Oh Lord, thou are so very big. --Randroid 21:03, 10 October 2007 (UTC) =Endangered Mountain Gorilla And Baby= * "Some day my child, you too will become an Irish jig superstar in an Arby's TV ad." --Careax 06:28, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =A Cargo Ship Delivers Goods From Overseas, Photo #1= * Another shipment of lead from China arrives at America's busiest port. Some assembly required.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:53, 9 October 2007 (UTC) =A Cargo Ship Delivers Goods From Overseas, Photo #2= =Nissan Introduces New Concept Car= * This, zoologists say, is the common prey of SUV's. --The Bastard 03:48, 17 October 2007 (UTC) =A Terrorist Is Brought To Gitmo= * This is what you get for causing trouble at a John Kerry speech --YetiCGN 07:05, 15 October 2007 (UTC) *"Do we have big plans for you? Let's just say you're going to be the icing on our naked pyramid cake!" --Careax 06:19, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =A Coyote Is Spotted In Southern California= =Latest Girl Band, The Twelve Girls, From China= China's cloning program reaches maturity. --Randroid 19:58, 13 October 2007 (UTC) =A Cat At A Computer Workstation= * A new danger to American jobs besides foreigners: Foreign cats! --YetiCGN 07:06, 15 October 2007 (UTC) *One of the few times you can find pussy on the internet. --The Bastard 05:29, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =A Gorilla In Japan Walks On A Rope= * During his time in the military, President Bush excelled in obstacle courses. --The Bastard 02:34, 17 October 2007 (UTC) * Blackwater's CEO, Erik Prince arrives in Washington to testify before Congress.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:23, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =Health Officials Fear Outbreak of Ebola= * See, I'm just gonna rub this solvent onto your skin and you will be an American in no time. --YetiCGN 21:40, 15 October 2007 (UTC) * Mrs. Romney on the campaign trail for her husband, Mitt greets a possible voter.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) * Barbara Bush reunited with a man she met at the Houston Astrodome after Katrina.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:54, 17 October 2007 (UTC) =Former Commander Criticizes Surge= * I liked Old Surge better. This new stuff is crap! --The Bastard 02:31, 17 October 2007 (UTC) =Surfer Walks Along San Onofre State Beach= =Barack Hussein Obama May Be Related To Dick Cheney= (or so says Lynne Cheney http://www.nytimes.com/reuters/news/news-usa-politics-cheney-obama.html) * "I don't buy it. We're not related. We look nothing alike." says Obama, located on the right side of the picture. --The Bastard 05:34, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =Miniature Pigs Bred In England= *New catapult set to prove that pigs can fly. --Careax 06:24, 18 October 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Awards The Dalai Lama=